


You're Never Too Old for Santa

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Chimney, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	You're Never Too Old for Santa

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/chimney_zps0i2gaico.jpg.html)


End file.
